


Whose Punishment?

by WhyYesIamBlonde



Series: Slavery Universe [4]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Corporal Punishment, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyYesIamBlonde/pseuds/WhyYesIamBlonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Phil goes to punish Clint, the gang is surprised to find out that it is Phil who gets the beating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose Punishment?

“He What!?!” Phil's voice could be heard from his office off of the main living area, down the hall to the living room where the Avengers were enjoying the beginning of Movie Night. Clint instantly rolled off of the couch and tried to get out of the room. He wasn’t quick enough as Agent Coulson entered. His suit and hair were still perfect, even after a long day at work, but his face showed outright rage as he shook a piece of paper in Clint’s face. 

“You put Nare in all of the shampoo containers in the men’s room at headquarters?” 

“How could you tell it was me?” Clint asked as he backed away and ran so that the couch was between him and his owner. 

“There is video surveillance of you taking bottles of the stuff through the vents, or did you think they wouldn’t catch on to your little short cuts and start watching them too?” Phil tried to round the couch to get at Clint but the agent kept the furniture and the rest of the Avengers between them. 

The others watched the two agents. Natasha looked thoroughly amused at the proceedings while the others looked like they didn’t know if they should jump up and intervene or cook more popcorn.

Clint decided to make a break for it. He came around the couch and tried to dodge but Phil got to him first and landed a fist hard against his cheek. Clint fell down cursing.

“I think you broke my jaw,” the younger man said.

“Trust me,” replied Phil in an even tone. “If I had wanted to break one of your bones it would be obvious. You’ll heal. SHIELD had demanded that you receive twenty lashes. Now go into our room and do push ups until I get there.”

Clint resigned himself to his punishment and went to the elevators to go down to their level.

“Hey, Agent!” Tony yelled. “You can’t just beat people up in my house just because you don’t like a prank they pulled.”

“Actually,” Coulson replied with his calm smile. “I can do whatever I want to my asset. You don’t like it, kick me out. Right now I have to deal with SHIELD wanting his blood. I should be able to talk them into letting me give out the punishment and a short suspension from both SHIELD and Avenger duties but that still puts everyone else in danger without his eyes in the field over the next few weeks. I on the other hand have already been pulled off two long term projects that I have given countless hours to because the higher ups think I need more time to handle my things. Now I need to get down there or do you think that Clint should spend a few more minutes doing pushups before his punishment?”

As the older man left for the elevators Tony tried to call out but Natasha grabbed him and muffled him before he could get another word out. After the elevator doors closed, Natasha let him go to rant and scream.

“What gives him the right? I know that sometimes Clint’s pranks can get a little mean spirited but it sounds like Phil’s going to beat him. I can’t let that happen. You,” Tony pointed at Natasha. “are supposed to be his friend. How can you...”

Natasha spent the whole time smiling at Tony. She finally cut him off and told him to sit down and trust them. Then she motioned to the ignored movie.

“JARVIS?” she asked. “Can you bring up the surveillance that Tony definitely doesn’t have in each of our living quarters onto the tv please?”

There was a long pause and before Tony said, “Go ahead JARVIS.”

The scene on the television changed to Coulson and Barton’s living room. Clint was in the middle of it doing pushups. After a few minutes Coulson entered the room and looked down upon his charge. The video didn’t have any sound but it was clear that he was dressing down the other agent who had moved to doing the pushups on his fingers. After a while, Coulson stepped back and Clint was allowed to stand up.

The Avengers looked in continued confusion at the scene that started to play out before them. Except for Natasha who just smirked at everyone’s reactions. Clint bounced to his feet and lunged for his handler. Phil found himself on the floor with a revolver pressed into his temples. Clint looked to be explaining something to the older man who just nodded once and was allowed to stand back up. Clint followed him with the gun still pointed at Coulson’s head. 

“JARVIS!” Tony yelled. “How many bullets are in that gun?”

“The chambers are currently empty, sir.” Came the reply. 

“Do you think that Agent knows that?” Tony asked.

“Of course he does,” said Natasha, rolling her eyes. “This is part of the game.”

The scene shifted to what would have been a spare bedroom on any other floor but though it had a bed and a bureau, the other equipment in the room screamed dungeon. “What the hell?” This time it was Steve who spoke up. Natasha just shushed him and continued to watch the show.

Phil must have been told to strip because he started to take off his suit. After he hung up his shirt, jacket and tie he paused. The picture quality was good enough to show a patchwork of scars across his back from previous gun shots, whips and what was possibly a very bad electrical burn. Barton must have told him to stop because he grabbed Coulson’s hair and dragged him over to a saw horse that had been bolted to the floor. Clint tied Phil’s hands and legs to the horse with rope that was already set up for such use. 

XXX

Clint stooped next to the saw horse. Phil had been trying to loosen his wrists but they were tied tight. “Do you really think they are watching?” Clint asked.

“Wouldn’t you if this was your tower?” Phil replied calmly.

Clint started to rub his hand against Phil's ass. He pulled back and gave Phil a hard smack. “Then let's give them a show.”

Phil groaned. He never thought of himself as an exhibitionist before but the mere thought of everyone else watching furthered his excitement. As Clint continued to spank him, he felt himself getting uncomfortably hard under the pants that he still had on.

Normally their scenes held a certain amount of sexual punishment but with the audience, Phil was hoping that Clint would keep it above the belt. He was lost in his thoughts when the first hit of hot wax fell onto his back. Phil hissed and tried to arch away from the pain but he was tied tight.

Clint let a few more drops hit his back before using his nails to scratch down the already tender skin. The wax flaked off and Phil whined a bit at the pain. Clint untied him from the saw horse and dragged the weaker man over to the wall. He shoved his wrists into manacles that had previous been bolted there. Phil’s back was towards the room. Clint went over to the bureau.

The younger man grabbed a baton and threw it at Phil. It hit him right between the shoulder blades. Clint came over and picked it off the floor. He then continued to hit the man in front of him over and over again. Phil’s body shook as his back was turned into a serious of bright red lines. The skin never broke but there was going to be severe bruising there tomorrow.

Finally Clint tossed the baton and it landed back in the open bureau drawer. He unlocked the man on front of him and threw him down onto the ground. Phil immediately went up into a kneeling position with his arms behind his back and head bowed. Clint started to walk around him.

“So hot, Phil.” Clint was rubbing Phil’s head tenderly. “Want to take you now. Want the others to watch as I claim you. You’d like that, won't you. You want to show what a good little sub you can be. The great infallible Phil Coulson, a shaking mess under my arms. 

Phil suddenly got a gleam of mischief in his eyes. He spun around and dragged Clint down to the floor with his legs. Clint landed with an oomph as the wind was knocked out of him. Even short of breath, Clint was able to block the next hit that Phil sent his way. The two wrestled for control for a little bit before the more experienced agent had Clint in a head lock.

“I think we’ll try something a little different instead,” Phil whispered into Clint’s ear. The young man felt his hard on rub his ass through their pants. “You do deserve to be the one punished after all.”

Phil let go enough to command Clint to strip. Clint stood up and started to take off his clothes. The shirt went first, then the boots, socks and pants. Before the boxers came off Phil told him to pause.

XXX

The agent looked towards the ceiling and seemed to be speaking to the walls. The screen on the television just went black.

“What the hell, JARVIS?” Tony asked.

“Sir, if you don’t mind. Agent Coulson just reminded me of the incident occurring on August third of last year and wanted to know that continuing to run surveillance in his living quarters was a bad idea. I thought it prudent to believe him.”

“Fine,” huffed Tony. “Keep an eye on them though. Let me know if it goes too far.”

“Yes, sir.” Came the reply.

“I don't understand.” This time it came from Thor. “If Clint Barton is Philip Coulson’s slave, why does Phil allow his lessor to hurt him?”

Natasha looked at Thor like he was a misunderstood puppy. “Phil can’t always be in charge. He needs something to release the stress and strain of always being in command.”

“I am often in charge of Asgard as my father experiences the Odin Sleep. Yet I feel no need to let others take advantage of me.” Thor’s confused face didn’t change.

“You are not Phil,” was all that Natasha said before excusing herself claiming she had seen enough of a show for one night.

XXX

When Clint was done getting undressed, he looked up to find that Phil had finished taking his clothes off as well. Phil guided Clint over to the saw horse and tied him down onto it. He was gone for a moment but came back with a bottle of lube. Clint felt his cock jump as Phil’s fingers started to rub the area around his hole. 

“Shh,” Phil said as Clint started to moan. “I’ll take care of you.”

Two fingers were pressed in at once. Clint was glad that he was still a little open from the many nights before. He wanted to arch his back when Phil twisted the fingers and hit the spot that made his eyes unfocus. Clint pulled at the ropes but he was properly tied down and truly didn’t want to escape anyways. 

After a few minutes another finger was added. Phil scissored them and continued to message Clint's prostate. Finally the hand left and Clint could feel his handler lining up and then pressing slowly into him. Once he was all the way in, Phil pulled out slowly so that only the head remained inside. It was a good thing that they thought to bolt the horse onto the floor or else the sudden thrust Phil gave would have sent them both toppling. The pace was suddenly hard and rough. Phil seemed to be trying to push as fast and as hard as he could into the bound man in front of him. 

Phil reached around and started to stroke the slave’s cock. “Come for me, Love.” He whispered into Clint’s ear.

Clint screamed as the world turned to white and he came all over of the floor beneath him. Phil grunted as Clint’s body wrapped itself tighter around Phil’s cock. It still took a few more thrusts but finally the man was overwhelmed with an orgasm of his own.

Phil continued to ride Clint for a few moments before pulling out and sitting down on the bed. He used a towel that was nearby to clean himself up.

“So pretty,” Phil said. “I think I am just going to let you be like that for a while while you think about what you did.”

“What?” asked Clint. “You can’t be serious. Untie me now, Phil.”

“No,” Phil shook his head. “I think I like you this way. Next time you think about pulling a prank, remember, I like seeing you tied down with my come leaking out of your ass. Maybe next time I won’t let you have any pleasure and decide to just come all over your face instead.”

Clint moaned at the scene that Phil was describing. Phil walked over and leaned down to plant a kiss on Clint’s forehead. “Now be good. I’ll come and untie you when I am done with the paperwork your little fiasco created.”

Clint sighed as Phil left the room. He knew his handler and resigned himself to a long evening and possible night in this position. Luckily he had slept in worse situations and he let the after sex haze wash over him and lull himself to a light sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The whipping never takes place. Phil convinces SHIELD that he already did it and Tony backs him up as witness.


End file.
